


Little Moon Tattoo

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Gay, HIV/AIDS, Heavy Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: It is the mid-1980's at the height of the AIDs pandemic. Sirius and Remus have to figure out what's wrong, but is it too late?





	Little Moon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is to celebrate LGBTQ history month, which was in October. Remember where we came from, and those we lost

It was 1985. A lot was changing, and not a lot of it was for the good. There was a dark cloud hanging over the gay community, both muggle and wizard alike. It had been a hard year for Remus and Sirius. Remus seemed to be sick a lot. At first, they thought it was related to his lycanthropy, as it does get harder as a werewolf gets older. It wasn’t long, though, before the man couldn’t get out of bed. He looked ghastly all month long, not just around the full moon.

“Damnit, Remus, this isn’t normal!”

“Nothing about me is normal, Sirius. I’ll be fine. I just need to rest.”

This was one of many arguments they had. The turning point was when Sirius and Remus were babysitting little Harry. Sirius was in the living room, playing with the toddler while Remus made them lunch. Suddenly, there was a crash, startling Sirius and Harry.

“Moony, what’d you drop?”

Silence.

“Remus?! Are you ok?!” Alarm crept into Sirius’ voice as he received no response. As the deafening silence only continued, the panicking wizard jumped to his feet, sprinting to his boyfriend’s side.

“Harry, come quickly.” As the child ran into the kitchen at his godfather’s request, Sirius grabbed them, apparating all three of them to St. Mungo’s.

It was a long night. Lily eventually came to pick up Harry, while James sat with him all night. Tests were done throughout the night by witches and wizards with increasingly worried faces. Tests had stopped by the time Peter arrived in the morning, though they still didn’t know what was wrong with Remus.

“Mr. Black? We’d like to speak with you privately. You are listed as Mr. Lupin’s emergency contact.”

Sirius squeezed James’ shoulder and smiled weakly at Peter as he left them to watch over his love.

“We’re afraid the news isn’t good at all. Have you heard of AIDS?”

Sirius had, in fact, heard of it. Upon realizing what the witch was trying to tell him, he dropped to his knees, James rushing to his side. All Sirius could do was cry as a death sentence had been handed to the person Sirius loved most.

For the next few weeks, Sirius practically lived at Remus’ bedside. James, Peter, and Lily would visit to check on them, but no one could get Sirius to go home longer than 20 minutes at a time.

Sirius’ head jerked up in a panic when an alarm went off. He had fallen asleep at Remus’ beside again. Before Sirius could process what the alarm meant, witches and wizards were sprinting into the room, creating a flurry of activity.

“No! Remus!”

James dragged a fighting Sirius out of the room, with Peter’s help. Sirius paced back and forth, pulling at his hair, waiting for news from any one of the healers in the room he had been dragged out of.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Black. He didn’t make it.”

“I love you, Remus,” Sirius spoke as hard sobs rocked through his entire body, creating a convulsing. And those were the last words Sirius Orion Black would ever speak, but if you looked closely, among the tunes and wards tattooed on his skin, was a small moon on his chest which monitored the moon phases.


End file.
